Best College Assignment Ever
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Cody asks Lindsay for help with an assignment...the rest you have to read to find out. Rated M for Sexual Content and Language in the fanfic. Cody/Lindsay Lemon so enjoy please.


Best College Assignment Ever

**Disclaimer: It's a sexy Cody/Lindsay oneshot lemon so…enjoy!**

Ahhhhh…college the ultimate test in where people can test their ability to make it in the real world.

Anyway after Total Drama All-Stars ended Sierra started going to the University of Calgary as Cody wanted to major in journalism as he has an assignment where he needs to create an calendar by the end of the week.

"Professor Hennessy are their any specifics on the calendar theme?" Cody asked his professor.

"Cody listen…you can do whatever you want…you can do dogs, sports, hell you can do hot babes for crying out loud…but you better not do them naked or I have to make you do an alternate assignment understood?" Professor Hennessy asked Cody.

"Yes sir." Cody answered him as he shook his hand.

"Very good and besides where's your girlfriend Sierra?" He asked Cody.

"She is on a vacation with her mom." Cody answered his professor.

"However…you can do whatever you want." The professor said to him.

"I'll do hot babes…heck I'll do my calendar on Lindsay." Cody said to him.

"Awesome…not because of her but because it's different that you will do a calendar on a female…have fun and I expect it by the end of the week." Professor Henessy said to Cody.

"Yes Sir…" Cody said as he ran to his dorm room with his camera as he sets up a photo/modeling studio as he grabbed his camera and grabbed his iPhone 6 as he dialed Linsday's phone number.

(Meanwhile at Lindsay's house.)

Linsday was watching TV as her phone rang as she picked it up.

"Hello…" Lindsay said as she smiled.

"Hey Lindsay remember me from Total Drama?" Cody asked her.

"Of course Cory, I remember you." Lindsay said to him.

"It's Cody." Cody reminded her.

"Right…so what's up?" Lindsay asked him.

"Well…I'm doing a project where I'm doing a calendar and I asked my professor if I can do you for the calendar and my professor said yes and I'm asking you to do it so…what do you say?" Cody asked her.

"Okay Cody I'll help with your project." Lindsay said answering his question.

"Great…and don't forget…this is for a grade." Cody said to Lindsay.

"Alrighty then." Lindsay said as she left her house as she brought her swimsuit, her nurse uniform, and her schoolgirl uniform.

(30-45 Minutes Later.)

Linsday arrived in her 2015 Pink Lambroghini.

"Here I go." Lindsay said as she got out of the car as she sported her long red strapless shirt with a brown cropped tank over it and an orange mini skirt with her high heel cowboy boots with her light blue bandanna as Lindsay knocked on the door.

"Coming…" Cody said as he came to the door as Lindsay was at the doorstep.

"Hi Cody…I'm ready for the calendar." Lindsay said as she entered the house as she went into the mock studio.

"Okay Lindsay you did remember that this was for a grade right?" Cody asked her.

"I sure did Cody." Lindsay said to Cody.

"Are you ready for the photos and I need the best ones…and whenever you're ready." Cody said as Lindsay started to stripping down.

"Whoa…wait a minute Lindsay…what are you doing?" Cody asked her as he started to blush.

"I'm stripping." Lindsay said to him seductively.

"Stripping nude was not part of the calendar…you know that so please put you're clothes back on because I am tyring to get an "A" on this pro-" Cody said as Lindsay kissed him as she was down to her light red thong and her top.

"O-okay we'll do it." Cody said as Lindsay stripped the rest of her clothes until she was in her thong, her bra, and boots and Cody was growing a tent under his trousers.

"What's that in your pants sweetie?" Lindsay asked him as she unzipped his pants as it revealed white boxer briefs as there was a 9-Inch penis as she pulled the boxer briefs off as Cody's penis was still hard.

"Cody…I love you're wee-wee." Lindsay said as she squatted down and Lindsay started stroking his huge 9-inch penis. It was like a feather duster reaching inside out. As she witnessed his fine-tuned, hard-rocked 9-inch cock.

"Ohhhh..." Lindsay had moaned as her lips started juicing the fine rim of his dick and stuffed it inside her mouth. Slowly back and forth, she hung on to his slobbered erection and shifting her head like a plunger.

"Oh, god...ahhhhhhh..." Cody ecstatically moaned out of control at the sensation his blood-veined dick was feeling inside of Lindsay's gorgeous lips.

"MMMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMMMMMM..." Lindsay muffled as the saliva was making his penis look wetter than a sink in the bathroom. Lindsay soon started to sweat at the sexual perspiration and how Cody was almost about to lose it. I hope that it was not premature ejaculation. She then broke out of that blowjob. It was so fun.

"Lindsay…I didn't expect this from you at all." Cody said as he smiled at her.

"I mean…you are really good at this." Cody said as he French Kissed her.

"Thank you Cody…however my job is not done yet." Lindsay said as she gave Cody a striptease-like lap dance. It was just so ecstatic and orgasmic on the other. The way she gyrated those luscious hips of hers on his lap. The way those long, smooth legs of hers were wrapped along Cody's shoulders while he was smoothly masturbating himself.

"Oooooh...my hello kitty feels like it wants to get wet..." Lindsay said real sweetly onto him. Her crotch area got closer to Cody's face.

"No problem..." he said tenderly as he slowly took Lindsay's underwear off, revealing to be her sweet, sugar-flavored pussy. It was so tight and it was so mouthwatering that Cody's hard tongue wanted to be wrapped around her delicious cunt.

And he did, Cody's sweet pink tongue was rubbing her tight vagina over and over again like a speedboat. What is most interesting was that Lindsay's leg was still glued to his shoulder. Which made their position really worth interesting.

"Ohhhhhh...good boy...Ahhhh..." Lindsay moaned as he was licking off on her fine pussy like a happy little doggy. The way that Cody was making circular motions on his tongue was arousing Lindsay to the brink of climax.

"MMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMM...!" he muffles with his watering mouth still on her sweet pink clit. As he kept on munching, Lindsay slowly took her Bra off which revealed her most glorious J breasts there ever was. So plump, so soft and so squeezable. She hanged on to the back of Cody's head for something was about to burst inside Lindsay.

"Oh god! You're gonna make me cum! Make me cum! Ahhhhhhhhh...!" she let out a horny yell across the dorm room as with a series of several rubbings, licks, and tongue penetration...Lindsay's sweet honey-coated pussy came all over Cody's face like a waterfall. He soon cleaned all her love juices off with a towel from the bathroom.

"You wanna jump on my ass, babe...?" Cody spoke in that same erotic fashion. His voice made Lindsay's hormones shot up like a human cannonball.

"Please..." Lindsay said to him as Cody slowly took his cock and Lindsay slowly sat on his already throbbing dick and jolting up and down like a basketball was being pumped to life. Cody hung on to her hips, as he started to enjoy the ride.

"Ohhhhh, Lindsay..." he moaned, enduring the madness. His hard rod was pumping Lindsay's ass in excitement, as Lindsay loved to enjoy his dick stuffed inside her back and forth like a jackhammer.

"Oh, Cody...faster! Faster...OHHHHHHHHH!" Lindsay shouted and moaned as Cody had increased his speed like a Paparazzi camera from Hollywood in fast forward. Lindsay's hot sweat dripped on Cody like a faucet. He was really enjoying his sexy photo shoot.

As the more pumps that Lindsay's bubblicious ass was taking from Cody's red-throbbed schlong...she felt the sexual photo shoot take an incredible on toll...and then, something inside Tyler felt like he was shake like a Earthquake in Hollywood. This was going to be the big one...

"I'M GONNA CUM, LINDSAY! I'M GONNA CUM, LINDSAY! OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cody yelled as he was about to climax

"OH, CODY! OHHHH, COOOOOODDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lindsay screamed as she was about to climax.

With both of their screams, really made Cody's cum shot inside of Lindsay like a geyser several times. As Lindsay slid out of Cody's cock, his cum still shot out like a geyser.

"Cody…do you want a titty fuck?" Lindsay asked him as she showed

Lindsay pressed her plump breasts and just squeezed Cody's hard rod tight as she slowly shifted her body up and down gently. Cody felt a little moan of pleasure come through him as Lindsay's glorious chest just shafted his throbbing manhood in just a gentle motion.

"Ahhhhhhhh, yeaaaaaaah..."

The titty fuck that the perverted geek was getting on behalf of the naughty Tanned Dumb-Blonde herself was starting to make Cody sweat a little. It was as if Lindsay was slowly straddling a pink stripping pole, instead he was straddling his red hard cock repeatedly. It was certain that he was going to experience premature ejaculation again, but he would not give a damn in the whole world. His precum now appeared on the tip of his penis once more and that was good enough for Cody to lube it up himself.

Cody could feel his hand stroking his erected schlong over and over again, hoping to still make it erect for the naughty dumb-blonde to lay right on top of him. Right now, his package was now all lubed up for her.

"Come and put it right inside me, Cody..." Lindsay smiled seductively as she playfully smacked her ass just to tease Cody and his dick. How can Cody refuse in such a tactic like that? He would not. He approached slowly, gently inserting into her desperately red ass and just shifted his hips back and forth just for a smooth flow.

Ohhhhh, man...was Lindsay really in for it now. Cody's hard cock felt like a running, yet uncontrollable train on the brink of destruction. Just going in and out rapidly like a sexual piston through a fiber-cool hemi engine. Cody was fucking her really hard until he couldn't take it anymore. The pants and the grunts that he made almost made the headmaster dehydrated.

"Ohhhhhh! Fuck me hard! FUCK ME HAAAAAARD!" Lindsay screamed desperately as his cock was now beginning to shake a little, yet it wasn't time for him to erupt. Cody then began to smack her ass once again, but really hard so that his hand marks could be shown on Lindsay's bright red tush. The slapping made Lindsay keep on screaming over and over again. "OHHHHHHHH! COOOOOODDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

And then, Cody finally started to shake. His cock vibrating like it was a sex toy itself. With every pound and thrust, it was certain that Cody's eruption was gonna be catastrophic as it was. Lindsay's warmth felt hot as it was enough.

"Damn it...I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Cody screamed as he let himself out of Lindsay as she turned to face his red manhood up-close and opened her mouth ready to feel the white lotion flow.

Cody had tightly shafted his tremendous manhood in which his delicious man-milk poured all over Lindsay's plump J breasts like crazy. He was cumming so repeatedly that the rest of his cum had covered Lindsay's entire melons like crazy. It was just like glazed fruit or some sort. She lifted up her big breasts and gave one of her melons a teasing lick, just wiping off the rest of Cody's cum. She just happened to like the taste of it.

"Taste exactly like candy." Lindsay said as she smiled at him again.

"One more time please?" Lindsay asked him.

"Missionary Position." Cody said as he pushed her gently as he placed her down on the floor and spreaded her legs as he placed his penis were imitating the inside of a piston engine in slow motion. Inside and out, he was penetrating the Dumb Blonde like wildfire.

"Oh, Cody...harder! HARDER!" she screamed as Cody slapped her ass once again and increasing his speed through a muscle car going fast forward.

"Oh, shit...I think it's happening..." Cody said as his cock started to feel a little twinge. A few more thrusts into her, and he was about to erupt like Mount Vesuvius. Lindsay could notice it coming.

"You're right...ohhhhhhhhh!" Lindsay said, said to him in a moaning form.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" Cody screamed from the skies above reaching the high levels of orgasm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Lindsay screamed as well. She felt Lindsay's creamy cock juice shoot inside her like a Carrot juicer.

As Cody took his cock out, he lightly grabbed Lindsay's head and Cody shafted his long streams of cum all over her face, shooting her forehead, mouth, and her chin. She looked so damned beautiful dressed in cum.

"That was the best photo-shoot ever." Cody said as he kissed Lindsay on the lips.

"Oh I bought the clothes you asked for…even my bikini." Lindsay said as he smiled.

"Great! Let's get dressed and cleaned up and officially get the photo shoot started." Cody said as he and Lindsay got cleaned up and redressed as the photo-shoot for the calendar was successful as she posed in four poses in every costume that she had on…her bikini, the schoolgirl uniform, and her nurse uniform…as it worked.

(The following week.)

Cody showed the calendar to his professor.

"Cody…impressive job…A Plus." Professor Hennessey said as he gave Cody an "A Plus"

"Best College Assignment Ever." Cody said as he left the classroom.

**Read and review!**


End file.
